Nada pasa porque sí
by Josyferez
Summary: Kate Beckett conoce a Richard Castle con 19 años de edad y a partir de ello y otros sucesos inesperados su vida cambiará para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1.

Dicen que cuando nos enamoramos de una persona a primera vista es porque esa persona fue nuestro amor en otra vida. ¿Será cierto?..Yo no creía en nada de esto, hasta que le conocí.. Entonces todo en lo que creía cambió. Aún recuerdo aquel día, la primera vez que le vi. Estaba muy aburrida del día a día, aunque me mantuviera ocupada todo siempre era lo mismo. Necesitaba algo nuevo, algo que me sacará de la rutina. Pensé en tomar clases de fotografía, clases de pintura o unirme a un grupo de literatura tal vez. Leer era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba hacer y siempre me gustó la idea de tener un grupo de lectura con el que pudiera comentar que nos pareció al finalizar el libro, la idea sonaba interesante ¿Y por qué no probar? Fui a la biblioteca, no en busca de un libro precisamente, me encontraba frente a un tablón en el que la gente colocaba todo tipo de anuncios. Desde se imparten clases de matemáticas avanzadas.. Hasta se necesita tutor de francés. Busque entre tantos anuncios uno de literatura que me interesará. Pero no encontré nada. Volveré otro día. Pero ir hasta la biblioteca en vano no era la idea. Así que sí, al final fui buscar un libro. Recuerdo haber estado buscando un buen libro durante mucho rato. Recorriendo con la mirada estante por estante pero en vez de hallar un libro encontré algo más..me encontré con unos ojos color azul intenso que me miraban. Sí.. Sucedió como en la películas. Mirándonos fijamente a través de aquellos estantes viejos. Fue cuestión de segundos no más. Pero aquella vez, fue la primera vez que me perdí en sus ojos. Sentía como me quemaba el rostro, señal de que me había sonrojado. Pienso... ¿Qué hago? ¿Sigo buscando el libro? Volteo.. Miro entre los estantes con disimulo.. Él ya no está. Cojo un libro cualquiera, encontrar un libro ya no era mi prioridad. Salir de allí si. Camino por el largo pasillo observando el libro intentando mantener mi mente ocupa. Llego al final del pasillo y al girar a la derecha, me topó con él, andar distraída se me daba bien y toparme con la gente aun más. Normalmente sólo decía "lo siento" y seguía mi camino, pero esta vez fue distinto. Esta vez las palabras no salían de mi boca. Sólo podía ver aquellos ojos. Que me dejaron atónita. Tanto que libro se me fue de las manos. Él se agachó a recogerlo apartando su mirada de la mía. Reaccione.. - -¿Estás bien?- preguntó. -Si.. Si ..estoy bien.- sentía como las palabras salían con retardo. Dios.. Soy estúpida. Me dio el libro, sonrió. Siguió su camino. Seguí mi camino con lentitud, pensando en lo que había pasado y sintiéndome tonta. Volteo no volteo, la curiosidad puede más que yo. Volteo. Lo vi frente al tablón en el que antes yo me encontraba. Lo veo colocando un papel. La curiosidad aumenta por saber de que se trata pero no, esta vez me voy.

Habían pasado días desde aquello. No se lo había contando a nadie, pero aún habían momentos en los que recordaba a aquel hombre con aquellos ojos que me impactaron. En mi mente lo llamaba el hombre de los ojos bonitos. Me sentía extraña cuando pensaba en él, nunca me había sentido de esa manera, nunca nadie había causado esa reacción en mi. Y me preguntaba si lo volvería a ver...

Días después volví a buscar anuncios en el tablón de la biblioteca, por suerte encontré uno que decía que se daban clases de literatura gratis. Ya la palabra gratis hacía que todo sonará muy tentador. Eran clases de dos veces por semana y de hora y media. Logré convencer a mi amiga Amy de que me acompañara. Ella no era de leer mucho, esas cosas no le interesaban prefería pasar las tardes mirando películas o hablando de chicos. Pero le pedí que lo intentará que me acompañará y por mi lo hizo.

Era martes, 4:30 pm... Mi amiga y yo nos encontrábamos en la dirección que decía en aquel papel, estábamos frente una casa muy bonita, muy grande, muy lujosa en unas las mejores zonas de New York. Ahora entiendo porque las clases eran gratis. Este maestro o maestra no necesitaba el dinero, no le hacía falta. Si hacia esto sería por puro placer. Toco la puerta. Una mujer de mediana edad abre la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro como si nos conociera, como si hubiese estado esperándonos. - Pasen, Vienen por las clases verdad?- dijo amablemente. - Si- contesté, mientras mi amiga contemplaba el interior de la casa. - Los demás se encuentran en aquel salón.- señalándonos una habitación con dos puertas grandes blancas. Una de ellas se encontraba abierta. - Gracias.- dije y nos encaminamos hacia el salón.

Allí nos encontrábamos con unas 10 personas más. En un salón verdaderamente grande, donde habían colocado unas carpetas y en frente una pizarra. Todo un tanto improvisado. Todos tenían el mismo libro, por lo que supuse que ya se habían reunido antes. Mientras esperábamos a que llegará el maestro observaba aquel salón, tan grande, lleno de libros.. Me encontraba impaciente por empezar con la clase y mi amiga también, pero para que de la misma manera acabará. Me distraje un poco hablando con Amy, no paraba de decir que dejarse convencer había sido un error. De pronto escuché un amistoso "Buenas tardes chicos" alce la mirada y entonces lo vi. Era él. - Dios, el de los ojos bonitos.- dije sorprendida. - ¿Quién?- dijo Amy extrañada a mi reacción. - ¡Tenemos dos chicas nuevas!- dijo él con emoción. Me miro un par de segundos. - Tú. Eres la chica de la biblioteca- dijo mientras se acercaba a mí. - Ay dios. Se ha acordado- dije entre dientes. - ¿Te acuerdas? Tuvimos un pequeño tropezón. - Sonrió. - ¿Qué si me acuerdo? He revivido ese momento en mi mente muchas veces- pensé pero sólo me límite a decir que Sí. - Soy Richard, Richard Castle. Puedes llamarme Richard o Castle como quieras. Venga Kate sólo di tu nombre... - Soy Kate Beckett, puedes llamarme Kate o Beckett.. ..Supongo.. - ¿acabó de decir eso? Seré idiota.. - ¿Y tú.. eres?- dijo él dirigiéndose a Amy. - Soy Amy.. Sólo Amy.- dijo Amy con una sonrisa un tanto burlona. - Pues bienvenidas.- dijo él con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Una sonrisa que me dejó un tanto embobada, no pude evitar sonreír también. Y como no sonreír si se había acordado de mi. Y me preguntaba si en algún momento había pensado en mí como yo había pensando en él...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

"Nadie escoge su amor, ni el momento, ni la edad, ni el sitio, ni a la persona. Simplemente pasa" Fue eso lo que le dije a mi padre esta mañana al confesarle que sentía algo por Castle.

Él y yo no éramos más que amigos, poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo y construyendo una amistad. Después de cada clase me inventaba alguna excusa tonta para quedarme un rato más con él. A veces hasta me invitaba un café y no podía evitar sentirme especial. Él me hacía sentir así. Pero eso, mi padre no lo entendía.

"Él es mayor que tú, es de dinero, tiene otro roce social, dos mundos distintos Katie." Fue lo que dijo. Su empeño en hacerme sentir inferior y que me tratara como una niña lograron que salga de la casa dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Eran pocas las veces en que solía discutir con mi padre, y cuando aquello pasaba me gustaba salir de casa a pensar, a menudo iba al parque a ver como los niños jugaban felices. Y eso me hacía recordar a mi niñez, a cuando mis padres me llevaban al parque y disfrutamos del momento. Pero está vez era distinto, esta vez no habían niños, no se escuchaban risas. Sólo estaba yo sentada en un columpio, pensando en lo que había dicho mi padre y si tendría razón.

Sentía como alguien se acercaba a mi, pero pensé que seria algún niño así que seguí con la cabeza gacha envuelta en mis pensamientos, pero apareció una sombra delante mía, alce la cabeza y era Rick.

-¿Rick? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dije extrañada.

- Fue a buscarte a la cafetería, pero no estabas, y saliendo de allí te he visto.

- ya, hoy es mi día libre.- dije sonriendo.

- Me lo han dicho, puedo..- dijo señalando el columpio de al lado.

- claro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan solita? ¿Estás bien?

- Si si, no es nada sólo pensaba.

Note su preocupación, y eso me hizo sentir bien.

- Así que... querías verme?- dije, sentía emoción de pensar que había ido a buscarme al trabajo.

- Sí, quería saber si...- hizo una pausa.- Si te gustaría venir conmigo a una fiesta esta noche.

- ¿Está noche?

- Si, pero si no puedes o no quieres... yo lo entiendo Kate.

- No, si quiero, es sólo que... había quedado con mi madre para cenar, pero supongo que no le importará si quedamos otro día.

- Entonces paso a buscarte a las 8?- dijo sonriendo.

-A las 8.


	3. Chapter 3

Miro el reloj 7:47pm.. estoy lista, ansiosa y emocionada pero también me encuentro nerviosa. Mis padres no están, llame a mi madre para decirle que no iba a ir a cenar con ella, y no pareció importarle mucho, dijo que aprovecharía para terminar cosas del trabajo, no le había dicho que iba a salir con Rick, le dije que iría a una fiesta con Amy. Y parece haberlo creído.

Me miro en el espejo una y otra vez, este vestido negro me hace sentir mayor y sexy, recuerdo que cuando lo compre y mi padre lo vio casi se le cae la taza de café que tenia en la mano, un tanto exagerado porque el vestido ni era tan escotado ni era tan corto, nunca me lo había puesto antes, supongo que estaba esperando una ocasión especial para usarlo y era esta.

7:59pm. Suena el timbre. Es él, y que puntual. Me miro por ultima vez en el espejo de la entrada, respiro hondo y abro la puerta. Y le recibo con una sonrisa.

-hola, ¿siempre eres así de puntual?

- normalmente no, es que tenia ganas de verte. Y vaya... te ves increíble.

Me sale un sonrisa tonta. - Tú no estas nada mal Rick.

Sonríe. ¿Estás lista para divertirte?

-Totalmente.

La fiesta se celebraba en el gran salón de un hotel de 5 estrellas, todo era de lujo, no había estado nunca en un hotel tan grande y tan elegante. Veía a las demás mujeres perfectamente arregladas, llenas de joyas, con vestido finos y peinados hermosos. Eran como modelos de revistas, Y luego estaba yo. Y podía sentir como me observaban y empece a sentirme fuera de lugar. Y Richard lo notó.

- ¿Estás bien Kate?

- mmm... Sí, es solo que...- dirijo mi mirada a un grupo de mujeres que nos veían y se reían entre ellas.

- Kate, no hagas caso, te miran porque te tienen envidia.

- ¿Envidia? ¿de mi? ¿las has visto bien?

- Si, y no veo nada más allá del maquillaje. Son todas iguales, en cambio tú... tú eres autentica.- Me sonríe, y veo como sus hermosos ojos azules me miran con dulzura, con ternura y le sonrío.

- Ven vamos divertirnos y a reírnos de como baila la gente.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, mira aquel baila como pisando huevos.- dijo imitando como bailaba aquel hombre y haciéndome soltar carcajadas que intentaba disimular.

- Oh Rick, estas loco.

-¿Yo? Soy perfectamente normal.- dijo riendo- pero haría cualquier cosa por verte sonreír.

Como puede este hombre hacerme sentir tan bien. Es encantador.

De pronto las luces se volvieron tenues, se empezaron a juntar las parejas. El gran salón se había convertido en un ambiente romántico y empezó a sonar...

*Nothing goes as planned Everything will break People say goodbye In their own special way*

- me encanta esta canción.- dije

- ¿Bailas?- dijo estirando su mano.

Le tome de la mano y nos dirigimos a las pista de baile. Me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos. Y me trajo hacia él. Sentía como mi corazón empezaba a latir cada vez más rápido. Estábamos abrazados tan cerca uno del otro que podía sentir su respiración. Podía oler el aroma de su perfume tan varonil, tan sexy, tan magnético. Volviéndome loca.

- Kate, bailas bien. Dijo susurrándome al oído.- Kate... Hueles a cerezas.

Me alejo un poco de él.

- ¿Te gusta?- pregunte mirándole a los ojos.

- Me encanta... Tú me encantas.

Nos miramos fijamente, las palabras sobran. Se acerca más y pega su frente con la mía. Mi corazón va a mil. Siento el deseo grande de besarle y siento que él también a mi. Sube una de sus manos hasta mi rostro, me acaricia ligeramente la mejilla y ahí estamos nuevamente mirándonos, pero esta vez acerca sus labios a los míos. Y nos adentramos en un beso delicado y dulce que poco a poco va tomando intensidad. Hasta que mi lengua se encuentra con la suya. No existe nadie más, solo él y yo.


End file.
